The Bucket List
by Jessicajoanne1
Summary: Regina Mills had always wanted to go travelling and escape the grasp of her mother before having to start her new job in New York. As soon as she graduated from Yale, she booked a one way ticket, made a bucket list of places she wanted to go to and got on the plane, never looking back. - outlawqueen end goal
1. Chapter 1

**The bucket list**

 **Regina Mills had always wanted to go travelling and escape the grasp of her mother before having to start her new job in New York. A** **s soon as she graduated from Yale, she booked a one way ticket, made a bucket list of places she wanted to go to and got on the plane, never looking back. - outlawqueen end goal**

 **This was from the outlawqueen smut week prompts and I have deciding to carry it on... chapter two coming soon.**

Straight after university Regina knew she needed a break. She had spent all her life in school, comprising her social life to achieve the best just like her mother had told her. But now that she had finally made her mother happy, well Cora's version of happy anyway, Regina knew it was her time to escape. Escape the clutch her mother had hold of her.

Her mother had said she would be given one year, just one year to go out and gain some new experiences before she started working at Leopold enterprises.

So as soon as she graduated from Yale, Regina booked a one way ticket, made a bucket list of places she wanted to go to and got on the plane, never looking back.

She spent months in South East Asia, soaking up the culture, eating the best food she had ever tasted, meeting people who she knew had already changed her life. She had been apprehensive about going alone but anything to get her away from her mother was worth it. Plus she never felt truly alone, had continued to see familiar faces from her travels as she went from place to place, ticking them off her bucket list one at a time.

One particular familiar face stood out from the others. She had met him briefly in Bangkok, a drunken night spent on Kaosan Road, drinking buckets of cheap alcohol as they danced under the stars. She didn't even know his name, just knew he had the most captivating blue eyes she had ever seen, light brown hair with flicks of blonde throughout pushed back just the way she liked it and stubble across his jaw that she imagined running her fingers through.

She didn't see him again until she made it to Cambodia. This time she made sure to learn his name, Robin. She liked the way it sounded on her tongue. He had took her under his wing, introduced him to his band of 'merry men' as they liked to call themselves. Explained that they had all graduated from the University of Nottingham and had decided to go travelling together, not ready just yet to face the real world.

They spent their days exploring the cities of Cambodia, visiting the Angkor Wat temples, soaking in the culture and history of the country, then spending their nights in secluded bars, crashing at any hostel that would take in 10 men and her.

She had always known nothing could happen between them. She didn't even want a relationship. She had broken up with Daniel a month before graduation. Her heart torn apart when she found him in their apartment with another woman. 4 years and a promise of an engagement wasted. She needed time to heal; time to reflect on her life and where she wanted to go. So no, a relationship with Robin was not on the cards. She was relieved when he told her he had a girlfriend back home, Marian. This meant she didn't have to worry about either of them taking it any further, that they could continue to be friends and nothing more.

They went separate ways once they had finished exploring Cambodia, Robin and the band of merry men heading to Vietnam while Regina left Asia for Australia. This time they made sure they swapped contact details, a promise of meeting up again in Australia when he made his way over there.

That was 3 months ago. They had kept in touch, sending each other messages here and there, making sure they're still safe and having fun. But things happen when you're travelling. You move on, make new friends, it's hard enough keeping in touch with home let alone those who you meet when you're away. The messages come through less frequently, from every day, to once a week then to one single message a month. But she always held a special place in her heart for him. That's why, when he messaged her saying he needed a place to stay in Sydney she offered him her couch.

"Are you nervous? You look nervous." Her roommate Mal asked as Regina watched the clock on the wall of the airport, waiting for Robin to arrive.

"I suppose, I mean it's been 3 months." Regina says as she idly places the hair that had fallen across her face behind her ear, her long dark locks flowing behind her back.

"I can't believe you invited him to stay with us, I mean, it's a little bit weird don't you think? You only knew him for a month." Mal snorts as she whips her blonde behind her shoulders.

"I know but I only knew you for one day and we moved into together!" Regina snorts back. she had landed in Sydney with one night in a hostel booked, her plan was to explore the city for a week and then continue with her bucket list, starting with the East Coast. But things change, they always do when you're travelling. When Regina checked into her room at Base Hostel, Mal was already occupying her room, they had clicked straight away, Mal telling Regina that she was moving out of the hostel the next day into an apartment and her roommate had just flunked out, so if Regina was interested, she could take the spot.

The rent was cheap, hidden away on a street in Bondi overlooking the beach and Regina had fallen in love with the place straight away, knew it was better than staying in a hostel, so she took the chance and moved in with Mal. The small apartment consisted of two bedrooms and an open plan kitchen and living room, one bathroom that the girls fought over each morning as they got ready for work. Her favourite thing about the apartment though was the roof. There was a stairway leading up to it from Regina's bedroom, spiral steel steps that lead onto the roof and over looked the Pacific Ocean. It was a beautiful view; she spent many nights up there, working on her bucket list, adding places she wanted to visit. She knew Robin would love it and couldn't wait to show him as soon as he arrived.

"That's different!" Mal snaps back, pulling Regina out of the memory of when she first met Mal.

"How is that different Mal?"

"Because I'm not some guy you have a bit of a crush on." Mal adds as she wraps an arm around Regina's shoulders; "But don't worry little one, I won't let him know your secret."

Regina shrugs her off, giving her a knowing look adding; "I do not have a crush, we are just friends nothing more."

"Friends with benefits?" Mal asks, a smirk spreading across her face as she watches Regina's cheeks flush red.

Regina just rolls her eyes at Mal, the butterflies in her stomach kicking up a notch, the anticipation of what is going to happen next building as she scans the airport arrival screen, checking to ensure his flight is on time. The board shows his flight has arrived, she figures he will be waiting for his luggage now, only a few more minutes before they will be reunited.

Regina doesn't know what's going to happen between them, or how long he is even staying for, she isn't holding out on the prospect of him staying for long, most people never do. She has made plenty of friends in Australia who have stayed for a few days, a few weeks or even just a few hours, a flying visit between cities, so she knows not to build her hopes up, that its unlikely Robin will be sticking around but its always good to see a familiar face, especially when its his.

She spots him then, walking through the terminal scanning the faces around the airport for hers, she sees his eyes sparkle as they make eye contact, a huge smile spreading across his face, a warm buzz filling her chest as she sees him quickening his pace to get to her faster.

"Regina!" He calls out, dropping his bags as he makes the last few paces between them, opening his arms out so that she can run into them. He scoops her up as soon as they make contact, twirling her around in a circle as her laughter fills the room.

"I missed you." She says into his ear as he places her down onto the floor, still keeping her in his embrace.

"And I you." Robin whispers back, hugging her tighter before dropping a kiss onto her brow, his lips lingering for a while longer than necessary, but she doesn't think anything of it, it's been a while she tells herself. He missed her as a friend, that's all, she thinks as he takes her hand in his while she leads him over to meet Mal.

"Mallory, this is Robin." Regina introduces them both; "It's Mal, nice to meet you Robin, I've heard **_so_** much about you."

"You have? All good I hope?" Robin says as he lets go of Regina's hand to shake Mal's.

"Nothing but the best from our little one here." Mal says as she leads them out of the airport, making their way to the car they had rented for the week.

They head straight back to the apartment so that Robin can unpack and catch up on some sleep. It had been a long day for him, he had been up for the last 24 hours and he wanted to avoid getting any jet lag. They make their way into their apartment, Regina giving him a quick tour all the while walking hand in hand. Regina had always sought out human contact, never getting it from her mother as a child; she always gained comfort from her friends, whether that was linking their fingers together or wrapping an arm around them but Mal still eyed them suspiciously, throwing Regina a wink when she walked him into her bedroom.

"And this is my room, its small as you can see but its home now." Regina adds as she sits down on her bed, Robin joining her.

"It's lovely, Regina, you've really settled here haven't you?" Robin asks as he turns onto the bed to lie his head on her pillow.

"I know, I always thought I wouldn't be keen on staying in one place for so long, especially with only having a year to travel but I fell in love with the place. The locals are wonderful, the food divine and I am really enjoying my job. I'm happy here you know?" She moves to lie down next to him, shoulders touching as he reaches for her hand to link it with hers.

"I can see that, you're glowing." Robin answers as he squeezes her fingers. Regina looks up from their hands to see him staring at her; they stay like that for a few moments, hands linked, looking into each other's eyes, soft smiles across their faces.

Regina pulls them from their moment, releasing his hand as she turns onto her side to face him on the bed, her left elbow resting on the pillow underneath her keeping her head up as her right hand lies flat on the space between them; "What brings you here then thief?"

"Seriously, are you ever going to let that go?! I didn't steal your iPod!" Robin laughs out, moving his hands to rest on his stomach.

"Well I still don't have it thief... "

"You left it behind! What was I supposed to do, of course I kept it, and its not my fault it was robbed either, you milady are just terrible at keeping hold of things that are yours."

"Hmm yes well, maybe it was my fault for leaving it but it was your fault it was robbed, you know Vietnam is known for pick pocketing!"

"That was a mere accident; I can assure you I did my best to look after it."

"I'm sure you did... what brings you here anyway, in your last message you said you were going home to Marian, I didn't think I would see you again." Regina says changing the subject wanting to find out what has him lying on her bed instead of his girlfriends.

Robin sighs, lifts his head up to stare at the blank ceiling above him; "She broke up with me; apparently she met someone else, a week after I left. I didn't know anything about it; she had been cheating on me the whole time Regina."

"I can't believe it, I am so sorry Robin." Regina says as lifts her hand up from the bed, placing it over his hands on his stomach and squeezes onto them.

"What's done is done, I can't go back and change anything, but I'm just not ready to go home yet, so I thought why not pay a visit to my favourite evil queen." Robin says with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood, turning his face to the right to flash her a smile.

"Don't start with that again.." Regina lightly hits him on his stomach and rolls her eyes.

"OK, OK I won't... sorry, the merry men send their love by the way." Robin says changing the subject quickly.

"I miss them, I missed you, I'm glad you're here Robin." she says as she leans down to press a kiss on his cheek, moving after it to get up from the bed but he stops her takes hold of her hand again and pulls her back down; "Stay? Just for a little while, so that I can fall asleep?"

How can she say no to him? she thinks as she sinks back down onto the bed lying down next to him and places her hand back onto his stomach; "Of course."

They wake up with their bodies tangled together, her back pressed up against his as he spoons her from behind, caressing her stomach in his sleep, Regina pulls out of the embrace slowly, careful not to wake him. They had spent many nights in Cambodia cuddled up together but it feels different now, not like it did when he was taken by another and it was purely platonic, now they're both single she feels like they are crossing a line they shouldn't be. She quietly exits her room, leaving him sound asleep on her bed as she makes her way to the living room.

"So... Just friends huh?" Mal asks with a quirk of her eyebrow as Regina enters the room, sitting on the sofa next to her.

"Yes Mal, just friends." Regina emphasizes with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't think so little one, he is besotted with you, I saw it the moment he laid eyes on you." Mal answers as she pulls herself off of the sofa and makes her way over to the fridge to pour herself a vodka tonic, automatically making Regina one in the process.

Mal passes Regina her drink, giving her the time to take a long sip and mull over her answer back; "Don't be silly Mal, he's just told me Marian broke up with him, he seems pretty heart broken, he definitely doesn't have feelings for me."

"He certainly didn't look heartbroken to me little one." Mal simply adds, never one to care for relationships. In the short months Regina had known Mal she soon realised Mal wasn't the type to get herself hung up on anyone, she preferred her time alone, only accepting anyone in her bed for a quick fuck when she needed it and Regina admired her for it, admired the way she was fiercely independent, never relying on others to make her happy.

Regina wanted to be more like her, had even tried to be a few times, on late nights spent in a bar with Mal, bringing someone back to keep her company, but she missed the connection. It wasn't the same for her to sleep with someone without any feelings, she needed it. It's what had her ending up in bed on the odd occasion with Mal, both knowing it was something they could do to release the tension without having to worry about their friendship being torn apart.

"So... tonight, Bucket List?" Mal asks, allowing Regina to avoid talking about her feelings for Robin.

"Bucket List." Regina said with a nod.

The Bucket List is the ultimate casual chic beachside bar that had become their favourite place to spend their nights, it was their own little home away from home, they knew the menu off by heart, the wait staff quickly becoming their close friends when Mal had started working there and Regina just knew Robin would love it.

The sprawling restaurant is about as close as you'll get to St Tropez' Club 55 and a Paris Hilton Champagne shower on the eastern beaches. It's right on the promenade where families of well-heeled Bondi dwellers mingle among guys in low V tees and even lower slung shorts, with their hats sitting so askew you wonder how it stays on. Its grunge and glamour mixed in one and she loved it. She had ended up replacing her bucket list of destinations with a bar and she didn't mind one bit.

Regina let Robin sleep for a few hours, her and Mal choosing to sit on the roof top, taking a jug of vodka tonics and lime with them while they watched the sun set over the ocean. Ideally gossiping over could be playing at the Bucket List tonight and whether or not Mal would bring home the new bartender who had started a week ago.

Robin woke up with the smell of her surrounding him, he took a deep breath in as he inhaled her scent, sinking his head further into the pillow. God he really did miss her, he thinks as he turns onto his stomach snuggling further into her bed. he had only known Regina for a few months and already he saw her as one of his best friends, he had missed her when she left for Australia, missed the quick banter she had with him, the way her nose would crinkle and she would dip her head and lick her lips whenever she was feeling shy or nervous. She was the first person he thought of when he had heard the news about Marian, he just wanted to see her, be with her and that's what had him booking his ticket to Australia. Her last message to him said that she was in Sydney living with another woman and she was working for a top PR company in the city centre. He knew she would let him stay if he asked and so he did, and of course, just like he predicted she said yes.

He looked around her room, taking in what he can, the light breeze coming through the window letting the purple curtains flow loosely, her white and purple floral bedding cooling with the breeze as he pulled the duvet away from his body. The little trinkets and treasures shes collected from her travels displayed proudly on any available space in the room. he smiles broadly when he notices the little gold elephant on her nightstand. It was something he had gotten her after she mentioned once that elephants were her favourite animal.

He see's a note next to it _"we are on the roof "_ an arrow pointing to the door to the right of her room that leads out onto a small balcony. He makes his way onto the balcony, climbing up the spiral staircase to the roof and he finds the two women sat in bikinis, Regina's white, Mal's black, as they both soak up the rest of the sun as it sets.

"Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes." Robin says as he makes his way over to them, sitting on the bottom of Regina's sun lounger, lifting her legs up in the process and placing them over his own.

"Why thank you darling, here have a drink." Mal says as she passes him over a vodka tonic.

Robin takes the drink from Mal with a thanks as he looks to his right to see Regina smirking at him, hes currently stroking over her legs with his hands, squeezing as he gets to her feet, giving her a foot rub.

"Oh that feels nice." Regina moans out at a particularly good rub from Robin.

"You two seriously need to fuck already. This sexual tension is killing me." Mal says as she watches the pair swap quick glances.

"Mal, we've talked about this, don't embarrass Robin as soon as he gets here. we are just friends isn't that right?" Regina says as she kicks Robins thigh with her foot.

"That's correct milady, sorry to disappoint you Mal." Robin says, deflated by Regina's answer. He knows she doesn't want a relationship, she told him as much when she revealed her heartbreak over Daniel, but he always thought there could be more between them, friends with benefits perhaps.

He isn't blind, the first thing he noticed about her was how beautiful she was, and certainly now sitting here while she is covered in tanning oil, the smell of coconut pouring off of her as the wind carries her scent towards him. She lays back onto the sun lounger, he watches as her stomach muscles tense as she laughs at his answer, her chest rising and falling with each breath she takes, her dark brown eyes matching perfectly with the brown locks of her hair, he knows there is something more between them but he wouldn't want to risk their friendship. Maybe though, he thinks as he turns to watch the sun set behind them, maybe they could make it work. Maybe its exactly what they need to get over their heartbreak for their past relationships.

"We'll see." Is all Mal retorts back, knowing as much as they do that there is more to come between the pair.

With the sun finally set behind them, they make their way back down to their apartment, all going their separate ways to get ready for the night. Regina lets Robin take her room while she joins Mal in hers so they can help each other chose an outfit each.

Robin sits in the living room waiting for the women to join him, fixing them all cocktails he learnt to make while in Vietnam. As he brings them to the coffee table he hears the two of them giggling in the hallway, the sound of heels clicking along the wooden floor as they appear in the living room.

He nearly knocks the drinks over unable to concentrate on placing them down in the centre of the table when he sees Regina enter the room. She looks exquisite. her short hair is curled loosely, her skin glowing from the sun she caught today, the white dress she is wearing flowing down creating a circle around her. The little minx, he thinks as he sees shes undone every button of the dress so that her chest is exposed down to her belly button, nothing but a matching white belt holding it in place.

Mal scoffs out a laugh at his reaction; "And you guys think you're just friends hmmm." Is all she had to say to get them both looking at the floor and blushing.

"You look beautiful, you both do." Robin says trying to compose himself, passing a drink over to Mal and then to Regina, touching her fingers lightly with his own as she takes the glass from him.

"Why thank you dear." Mal adds as she saunters over to the couch, the leather of her pants accentuating her legs as her low cut black silk shirt reveals just the right amount of cleavage.

Regina still hasn't spoken, can only look and admire Robin in his suit, he is wearing a crisp white long sleeve shirt and deep navy blue suit pants matching perfectly with his light blue eyes. The suit jacket hanging over a chair in the kitchen. She feels the knot in her stomach tighten as sees him look her up and down, unashamed to be caught looking as he sinks his teeth into his lower lip.

"You don't look so bad yourself thief." Regina manages to get out as she moves past him, their shoulders touching briefly as she makes her way over to the couch joining Mal.

"So this bucket list we are going to..." Robin adds as he sits on the arm chair opposite the women; "Was it on your bucket list of places to go Regina?"

"No it wasn't but it worked out quite nicely, Mal works there in the week, its our little home from home, we love it, free music, free drinks, you'll like it I promise." Regina answers him now that she has finally figured out how to talk again.

They finish off their cocktails, reminiscing of all the things they did in Cambodia, Mal jumping in when she can but mostly leaving them to it in order for them to catch up. The bar is only a short walk from their apartment so when they finish their cocktails they make their way. walking in silence as Mal stands on the right of Regina, Robin to left, linked arm in arm as she strokes the back of his hand with her thumb.

They take their usual spot at the bar, the corner booth that over looks the promenade facing Bondi beach, a beautiful array of fairy lights above them hang from umbrellas making it look like the night sky is sparkling a mix of greens, blues and yellows down onto them.

"What are we ordering?" Robin asks as he glances over the menu.

"Don't worry about that, I will sort out the orders." Mal says as she makes her way into the bar, leaving them alone.

"So..." Robin says as he turns to face Regina; "You really do look beautiful."

"Well you are used to seeing me with no make up, denim shorts and tank tops so I guess you're not used to this look." Regina says turning her body to face him more.

"I think you're beautiful no matter what, you know that." Robin says as he moves his arm around her to rest on the back of the chairs; "Hows it been here anyway for you, have you met anyone?"

"No one special." Regina answers with a shrug. "I've had my fair share of one night stands but nothing that's worth another night, its difficult you know, when you're travelling and now that I am settled here, I still don't really think I am ready for anything serious, just a little fun maybe."

"Yeah I know what you mean, after Marian all I wanted was to have her not be the last one I was with, night after night I was bringing someone back to the hostel, but its not the same you know. I needed that connection with them but it just didn't mean anything." Robin starts to play with the ends of her hair with the arm he has around her, looking deeply into her eyes.

"You know we could always..." Robin starts with a smirk.

"Don't, you know that could ruin our friendship." Regina says as she moves her hand onto his thigh, like its the most natural thing in the world.

Robin leans closer towards her and whispers in her ear; "It wouldn't have to, we wouldn't let it, we both get what we want, a friendship and sex... when and if we ever want it."

"And what are you two love birds whispering about?" Mal says as she carries over a fish bowl filled with her own special cocktail in one hand and two buckets of prawns hooked over her other hand for the table.

Regina toys with the idea in her mind of her having sex with Robin while the conversation is changed to how Mal got the job at the bar, Mal and Robin swapping notes on cocktails they can make as they sip their drinks and finish off their food. Could the really make it work? She trusts Robin more than anyone and wouldn't want to ruin what they have with a relationship that would only end in heartbreak when it was time to stop travelling and head back to reality at home but maybe, just maybe, a no nonsense fuck buddy is exactly what they could gain from each other.

The band starts playing, just a lead singer, a guitarist and someone playing the keyboard, they start off slow, a cover of Vance Joy's songs, Lay It On Me, she listens to lyrics;

 _Let me in_

 _Everything starts at your skin so new_

 _Your loves always finding me out_

 _Who am I kidding_

 _Before my defenses come down_

 _Ah baby_

 _Will you lay it all on me now_

She hums along to the beat, her hand still stroking over Robins thigh as he continues to play with the ends of her hair. She inhales deeply, the scent of him filling her, a hint of forest that always brings her comfort. She watches as Robin and Mal laugh together as Mal tells him a story of one lucid affair she had with the guy currently running the bar. His laugh making Regina laugh too even though she's heard this story a thousand times before.

That's when she realised she could do it, she wanted to do it, wanted to explore every inch of Robin, see what it would feel like to have him pressed against her skin to skin, to find out if those lips are as soft as they look. If his hands could bring her pleasure that she had never reached before. She believed their friendship would only strengthen from it, that they were both mature enough to know the difference between lust and love. And this was just lust, an animalistic need for each other. That's what she wanted to believe as she pressed against him whispering in his ear; "Lets do it, lets be friends with benefits."


	2. Chapter 2

**Picking up right from where we left off (if you haven't read my first chapter check that out first)**

Robin can't remember the last time he was this excited. He thought the prospect of travelling was exciting enough but this; what he was about to do with Regina, this was a big deal. His mind was occupied with thoughts on whether or not this would work out between them well; would having sex with Regina ruin their friendship? Is this really what she wants? Or is it just because they've been drinking bottomless cocktails thanks to Mal?

What if the sex is rubbish? He laughs at himself, shakes his head slightly to get the thought of having sex with her being rubbish out of his mind. How can the sexual chemistry they have for each other result in a bad lay? Not when he can get a semi just by watching her walk in front of him, the shape of her ass moving side to side as she takes the steps up the hill to her apartment on Bondi road.

"Enjoying the view?" Regina questions as reaches the door, getting her keys out of her purse and unlocking it.

"You have no idea how much." Robin smirks, unable to tear his eyes away from her figure, roaming up and down while he admires the way her white dress clings to her in all the right places.

"It's beautiful isn't it, who would have though you could rent a place over looking Bondi beach for so cheap huh?" She turns round to look at him, catches him gazing at her, a glint in his eyes as his cheeks flush pink slightly when he realises he's been caught checking her out.

"Oh yes the beach, of course." Robin answers her with a smirk, taking the last few steps to the apartment door, sliding past Regina as she stands still in the door way, not missing the way her breath hitches as his body lightly presses against hers as he passes through the door way into the corridor.

"So is that how it's going to be huh? You're just going stare at me with drool down your chin openly now that I've said we can do this?" Regina sasses back as she motions her hands forward and back between them.

Regina watches him smirk; raking his eyes over her frame again as he pulls his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth. He reaches his hand to smooth over the stubble on his chin and then glides his fingers through his hair, all the while looking like he wants to say something but is stopping himself, she waits, waits for him to get the words right as they stay standing in the corridor.

"Well Regina, I don't think anything has to change between us. And I know what you said we could do but I want you to sleep on it. So why don't we see how we feel in the morning yeah? See if it is definitely what we want?" He questions as he shuffles from foot to foot, gazing down to the ground as if he already regrets the words that have come out of his mouth.

Regina was not expecting that, she's already agreed that them using each other for sex is a good idea, that they can separate the friendship so why is he questioning it now? She thinks as she asks him; "And what makes you think it's not what I want?" She crosses her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling exposed by the fact that she only has a belt keeping her chest from being on display. No wonder he hasn't been able to keep his eyes off her, Regina knows she is desirable, she has worked hard on her figure and she has never been one to shy away from a male gaze, especially not when its Robin, so catching his eyes lingering down her frame for the third time since entering her apartment doesn't so much bother her as it does turn her on.

"It's not that Regina I just... I want you to be sure." Robin takes a step forward, places a hand over her arm, running his thumb over her forearm in a soothing motion; "I don't want to mess up what we have between us I really respect you and the friendship that we have gained over the last few months and I just don't want to lose you."

"I am not going anywhere Robin, we've been friends for a while now..." she says as she steps a little closer to him, "good friends, and we both seem to be in a place in our lives where our hearts have been broken yet we still have an... itch to scratch, so to speak, so why not hmmm?" she questions, quirking her eyebrow as she leans more into his touch, his hands now leaving her arms to wrap around her, his fingers stroking her lower back as she rests her hands on his chest.

He places his lips to the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her hair, a hint of apple hitting his senses which he recognises as her shampoo. He holds her for a while, his lips stay pressed to her forehead knowing he doesn't need to answer her question just yet. He still wants to give her the night to think things over, because as much as he wants her he doesn't want it to happen when the idea of them being together has been concocted through the means of alcohol.

Robin has and always will be a man of honour and no matter how much the bulge in his trousers increase as Regina leans in to press light kisses across his neck he will still not make a move for anything to happen between them right now. He doesn't want them waking up filled with regrets. But he can't help indulge in the feeling of her tongue now licking up his throat as Regina presses a light kiss to the side of his mouth. His grip tightens on her hips, one hand slipping lower to gently press against her ass.

Regina moans into the touch, she can feel his want for her pressing against her thigh and she can't help herself from breathing in his scent, a mix of pine and musk, she can feel his lips on the top of her head, and the way he is holding her, lightly stroking his fingertips against her back answers the question he is yet to say out loud. He wants her, and she knows she wants him, in this moment she believes neither of them could deny the chemistry between them but she respects that he wants her to sleep on it; he has always been a gentleman after all. But that doesn't stop Regina from planting a light kiss on his neck, dipping her tongue out to taste him, feel him shudder around her as he holds her tighter.

She presses a light kiss against the side of his mouth, resisting the urge to take his lips in hers like she wants to and instead pulls back slowly. Opening her eyes to look into his deep blue orbs filled with lust.

"I think you're right, we should sleep on it ok? See how we feel in the morning?" Regina says as she moves out of his embrace, missing his body close to hers already, and because she isn't yet ready to say goodnight, she takes his hand within hers, the pads of her fingers brushing against his palm.

"I think it's for the best Regina, I am sure it will be worth the wait milady." Robin says with a wink as he pulls her hand up to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

Regina blushes in response, dips her head down with a smile across her face as she leads them out of the corridor and into the main room of the apartment. Fingers still interlaced as they both turn towards to the sofa.

"It's not a sofa bed, but it's pretty comfortable, however it can get nosy in here with us being on the main road, so I thought that maybe you could share with me? That's if you're comfortable with that?" Regina asks suddenly feeling shy.

"This is your home and I don't want to impose Regina, the sofa will be fine I'm sure." Robin says as he lets go of her hand and heads towards the sofa. Her heart sinks at his response, she misses the cuddles he used to provide her with during their stint in Asia and she was hoping that even without being fuck buddies they still would have that. She toys with the ends of her hair as she watches him sit down on the edge of the sofa; "Oh ok I guess I will get you some spare bedding. It's just in my room I won't be long, make yourself comfortable." Regina says as she throws him a small smile and heads towards her room.

Robin watches as she goes to retrieve the bedding, her heels clicking along the hard wooden flooring of the corridor that leads to the two bedrooms and bathroom within the apartment. He shrugs out his shirt and folds it up ready to place back into his bag which he now realises he has left in Regina's room. He isn't sure whether to follow her into her room or not, doesn't even know why he said no to staying with her in the first place. He knows it's what they both want and they have done it many times before so what's the big deal now? Why is he suddenly so nervous to be around her?

Shrugging he stands up and makes his way to Regina's room, prying the door open to find her scrambling into her wardrobe with pillows and blankets covering the floor beneath her.

"Do you require saving milady?" he chuckles as a pillow bounces onto her head from the top of the wardrobe to the floor.

"Oh ha-ha very funny Locksley but you and I both know I am not some damsel in distress." Regina pouts out as she throws the pillow back into the wardrobe.

"Yes I can certainly see that." Robin says as he makes his way into her room, picking up the remainder of the blankets and placing them back into the wardrobe; "but you see milady I have changed my mind and these are no longer required."

She turns to him puzzled, her eyebrows creasing inwards as she searches his eyes for any indication on what the hell he was on about. Is he leaving already? He hasn't even spent one night? What the hell could have happened to change his mind?

"You're not staying?" Regina questions as she tilts her head to the side nothing but disappointment pained across her face.

"Of course I am silly, I am staying with you, if that's alright? It's been a long day and I suppose sleeping in a bed will be much better than sleeping on a sofa even if it is with you." Robin says with a chuckle as he prods her side with his fingers, earning a squeal out of her as she jumps out of the way.

A wave of relief runs through Regina as she pushes him lightly away from her; "if you are staying here I suggest you keep those fingers to yourself Robin, we both agreed to sleep on it remember?" she smirks out as she reaches into one of her drawers to retrieve her pyjamas, leaving the room to change as Robin responds; "Oh yes of course your majesty I will be on my best behaviour."

When Regina renters her bedroom after finishing off her nightly routine, she spies Robin already snuggled into her king size bed, his breathing evening out as slumber takes him under. She slips under the covers, being careful not to wake him but she needn't be because as soon as he feels the bed dip he is reaching for her, pushing her body flush against his as he turns them to the side, his arm holding her back close to his chest as he whispers good night into her hair.

 **So what did you think? continue? please let me know? and if you have prompts I am open to any ideas!**


End file.
